


Primary Colors

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Productions Season 2 [4]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new detective is threatening Klegghorn's position as captain while a vandal is ruining all sorts of fun spots for kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty Ducks the Animated series belong to Disney.

It was late night in Anaheim. Both children and adults were fast asleep. Few cars drove down the streets. It even seemed quiet at the police station. Several blocks from the Anaheim City Police station was a basketball court.

During the hours of late noon, children would stop on their way from school to shoot a few hoops or watch a game.

It was one of the better courts in the neighborhood. The brick wall that sheltered one side had a mural painted on it by the neighborhood children. It was of a stand full of cheering people.

The court itself was clean. There was no garbage lying on the floor. Even the garbage cans were empty.

The chain linked fence was painted black. While it had been rotated to keep basketballs in, the court itself always remained unlocked, allowing for free entry any time of the day and/or night.

But this particular night, someone entered the court, with no intentions to play ball.

Soft footsteps could be heard, echoing slightly from the wall.

There was a sound of something heavy hitting the floor. A zipper was pulled open and the sound of metal clinking was soon heard. A few moments later, the "puff" of pressurized air could be heard as splatters of paint began to ruin the painting that was the pride of many school children.

X

Captain Klegghorn chewed on a toothpick, face contorted in anger.

Paint was splattered all over the court. The mural was completely destroyed and the ground was sticky with drying paint.

The backboard of the basket had been smashed, and the net itself cut.

"Who would do this?" asked one of the cops.

"A big bully who hates children," replied Klegghorn. "This makes four, right?"

"A playground, a toy store, and an arcade. Yeah, this courtyard makes four."

Klegghorn shook his head in disgust.

"Sir?" called out another officer, holding up a cell phone. "The Commissioner is on the line."

"Just great," muttered Klegghorn.

X

Captain Klegghorn opened his office door, glowering.

Two men were waiting inside. One was a pot bellied man with a balding head. Crisp blue eyes stared back at Klegghorn.

The other man was tall and well built. Cold grey eyes stared with displeasure. Dark blond hair was cut short, military style.

Even his stance said military training.

"Commissioner Lyons," said Klegghorn, with a curt nod.

"Captain Klegghorn," responded Lyons. "This is Detective Carl Decker from the Washington State."

Detective Decker nodded. "I was on vacation, but after hearing about the vandalism, I agreed to be on loan."

"I expect you to treat him with the upmost respect," said Lyons, giving Klegghorn a look. "After all, he is on the brink of being promoted to Captain."

Decker looked at Klegghorn. "I hear you are looking forward to early retirement," he said, somewhat snidely.

Klegghorn did all he could to keep from responding.

Commissioner Lyons stepped towards the door. Detective Decker followed.

"Decker will be following my orders," Lyons said.

"Yes, Commissioner," said Klegghorn.

X

"You know," said Duke, wiping his forehead. "Every once in a while, Phil actually finds a decent PR appearance to pull off."

"Guess under that money hungry exterior, he really does have a soft spot," mused Mallory, waving a paintbrush.

Nosedive made a buzzard sound. "Try again!"

The Mighty Ducks team glanced over their shoulders and spotted Phil selling autographed pictures to a long line of kids.

"Figures," commented Wildwing, focusing back on his task.

Each duck was currently repainting the wall.

Grin proved himself artistic when he added a few familiar faces into the crowd of cheering fans. There were the ducks themselves, Captain Klegghorn, Buzz, Thrash and Mook (which pleased Nosedive to no extent) and a few other human allies they had encountered.

Several teens joined in and, having been inspired by Grin, began to draw in their own faces.

Media crew circled about, interviewing some of the kids.

Wildwing and Canard looked up as a beat up police cruiser showed up.

It stopped just outside the court and Klegghorn stepped out. He wore a sour expression, but flashed a smile to the children and teens.

Both Wildwing and Canard walked over to Klegghorn.

"We have a vandal that gets more destructive with each hit," he said.

"You know we'll always be glad to help you," said Wildwing.

"Well, since you're offering. . .Keep an eye out on your patrols."

"Sure thing."

Canard leaned over and asked in a low voice, "I could have sworn he asked us for our help."

Wildwing just threw him a knowing smirk.

Their attention was diverted by a sleek black car.

"Oh, great," muttered Klegghorn.

"Trouble?" asked Wildwing.

"Depends on your point of view," Klegghorn muttered, as Detective Carl Decker stepped out.

"That's some hot shot detective from Washington State. Carl Decker. "Seems like the Commish wants him to investigate these crimes."

Carl Decker approached them.

"So these are the infamous Mighty Ducks," sneered Decker. "Is your force so inadequate that hockey players have to volunteer their services to catch bad guys?"

The other ducks heard the hostility in his voice. They stopped what they were doing and slowly made their way to their team captain.

"Nah. They just believe in community involvement."

Decker grunted. "If I were captain, I wouldn't need the help of alien ducks to run my precinct." He glared at Nosedive and Mallory.

Mallory glanced over at Nosedive who shrugged his shoulders.

"The Commissioner has given me control over this case. So you ducks better stay out of my way or I'll lock you up for hindering my investigation." He gave one challenging look to Canard.

The tan mallard remained silent.

Decker grunted again. "Then again...I don't see how you could possibly function well with a punk kid and a couple of girls on your team." He shook his head and laughed as he walked away.

"Why that chauvinistic pig!" snarled Mallory. Tanya nodded in agreement.

"Man, what did we ever do to him?" asked Nosedive, annoyed. "Make him lose a bet against us?"

"Yeah, well...the Commish has me giving him the royal treatment, whether I agree to it or not," muttered Klegghorn. "So do yourselves a favor and steer clear. According to his work file, he has been known to carry out his threats legally."

X  
Nosedive, Mallory, and Wildwing were walking through the mall. Nosedive was in high spirits, having won another game.

"Eight power plays!" he was saying out loud. "Man, I don't know whether to love or hate goons. They keep giving us so many opportunities to score."

Wildwing flashed a grin at his little baby bro. It had been a while since he and Nosedive had gone out without Canard.

It wasn't that he didn't like Canard. He was his best friend. But he also enjoyed the company of his brother. And lately, each time that Canard was present, he monopolized Nosedive's attention.

But not today. Phil had wanted to go over some future PR stunts.

Under normal circumstances, Wildwing would have joined Canard in agreeing or disagreeing on Phil's choices.

This time, however, Wildwing apologized to Canard and claimed that he had already promised his baby bro to an outing at the mall.

Then he practically kidnapped Nosedive from his room and asked Mallory to join them.

Nosedive reacted favorably to the surprise.

The trip had gone pretty smooth. They had a late lunch, ate some ice-cream. Nosedive was making a list of things he wanted. Mallory was also putting ensembles together in her mind.

They were standing next to a small toy booth when Mallory suddenly pointed to a jewelry store. "Isn't that Decker?" she asked.

Both brothers turned and looked. Inside the jewelry store stood Detective Decker, talking to a man who appeared to be a manager. Next to him was a man in handcuffs.

Suddenly the man kicked out, catching Decker above the knee. He dashed out of the store.

Nosedive immediately grabbed a rubber ball from the booth and hurled it. The ball smacked the guy in the back of his head, causing him to stumble.

Mallory caught him in a flying tackle.

Wildwing and Nosedive caught up with her the same time Decker did.

"That was a big mistake," growled Decker, wrestling the guy off of the floor. "And the last one if I have a say in it."

"No need to thank us," muttered Nosedive.

"I didn't ask for your help," sneered Decker.

"Well, no need to be unpleasant," admonished Wildwing.

"Look...Klegghorn may be radical and all in thought, but I'm not. I don't need help from punk kids, girls, or freaks in general."

With that he shoved his prisoner away.

"Well, that guy was certainly friendly," muttered Wildwing.

"Yeah," said Mallory. "Like a bear."

"Somehow," added Nosedive. "I think a bear would be insulted by the comparison."

X

The Migrator cruised down the streets of Anaheim. Nosedive was at the wheel, Wildwing and Canard at his side.

"Well," said Canard. "The mask hasn't picked up on Dragaunus, and everything else seems clear."

"A little too clear if you ask me," said Duke. "This is the perfect night for any crime."

"Do you think that guy will strike tonight?" asked Nosedive, turning a corner.

"Most likely," responded Canard. "The question is, where would he strike?"

"According to Klegghorn, the places that were hit included a playground, a toy store, an arcade, and that basket ball court," said Wildwing.

"Do you think it was some kid?" asked Tanya.

"No way, Tanya," responded Nosedive. "Not unless those places rip kids off. There is no way anyone with a sense of fun would not like those places. I should know."

"Hey," interrupted Mallory. "Aren't the carnival rides in the park supposed to be closed right now?"

"It should be," said Canard.

"Well, it looks like some lights are on." She pointed to the right and sure enough, several lights were seen.

"Then let's check it out."

"I'd rather not," muttered Nosedive. He turned in that direction nonetheless. Ever since being bait for Jacob Shyster, the carnival just wasn't as fun and carefree.

X

Mallory, Tanya, and Nosedive were approaching the "Flying Elephant" ride when they saw a shadow race from one side to the other.

"There!" shouted Mallory, heading after it.

Tanya quickly informed the group of their location and took off after Mallory. Nosedive was just ahead of her.

The figure suddenly turned around, brandishing what looked like a firearm.

"Duck!" shouted Mallory, leaping behind a ticket booth.

Nosedive and Tanya jumped behind another ride.

Soft puffs of air could be heard, followed by pings on metal, and a few splats.

"A silencer?" asked Tanya.

"It's just a paint ball!" shouted Mallory, sounding peeved.

Nosedive and Tanya emerged from their spots, but the perpetrator was gone.

"Dude, where did he go?"

"He went that way," said Mallory, pointing towards the exit of the park.

The three of them went running in that direction, puck blasters ready for firing.

They skidded to a stop when the rest of the team also appeared from the side. Up ahead were some shadows.

The whole team threw their hands over their faces as bright lights turned on, blinding them.

"Well, well, well," they heard a sarcastic voice say. "If it isn't the Mighty Ducks. Just what brings you out here in the middle of the night?"

"We could ask the same about you, Detective Decker," replied Canard.

"Me? Well, I responded to a reported disturbance. You?"

"We spotted some suspicious activity," responded Wildwing.

"Spotted, or caused," growled Decker. "I thought I told you walking dinner platters to stay out of my way. Being caught in a potential crime scene doesn't look very good." Decker moved forward. "I'm going to investigate this area and it better be clear or all of you will be heading down the county jail!"

X

"Man, I don't believe this!" grunted Duke. "This is the second time I've been stuck in a holding cell here."

"Well, this is a first for me," grumbled Nosedive.

"At least they kept you together instead of separating you, Nosedive," said Klegghorn, stepping up to the bars. "They could have sent you to juvie."

"Captain Klegghorn," said Wildwing, stepping up to greet the captain.

"Bail has been posted, although Phil's out there crying right now about the departed money."

"Figures," muttered Mallory.

"Of course, the way Decker made it out to be, I thought they weren't allowing us to post bond."

"Well, I stepped forward and gave enough plausible doubt about your involvement in the crime. Plus the judge is a huge hockey fan. Not to mention, there was human hair in one of the engine rooms."

"What did he do there? Paint the wheels different colors?" asked Canard.

Captain Klegghorn shook his head. "Your mysterious assailant not only coated the rides with paint balls, but he also threw in some loose screws into the gears. If that ride got started without a thorough check though, lots of kids could have been hurt."

"Thorough?" repeated Canard.

Klegghorn nodded. "Even I wouldn't have been able to spot it without knowing what I was looking for. I guess Decker has some uses." He unlocked the cell door and opened it, allowing the ducks to file out.

"Decker?" asked Nosedive.

"Yeah. Decker found each loose screw."

Nosedive snorted. "Or are his screws loose..."

"Speak of the devil," muttered Tanya, as Detective Decker approached them.

"I see you're letting the birds out of their cage," he said with a smirk. "Don't even think about running. You will go down for these crimes." With that, he left.

"Jerk," grunted Duke.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," grumbled Klegghorn. He turned back around to the ducks. "I personally sent the hair to Crime Labs. So within a few days, we'll see if there are any matches."

 

X

Tanya was working at Drake 1 when Nosedive approached her.

"Hey, Tanya?" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. . . Can Drake 1 also find, like, personal information on people? Like background checks?"

"Instantaneously," responded Tanya, proudly.

"So if we do one on Carl Decker. . ."

"The detective?" gaped Tanya. "Well, like sure, but he's a police officer. I really doubt you could, like, you know, find anything on him that's bad. Even though he locked us up and all."

"I don't know, Tanya," said Nosedive. "There's something about that dude that makes my feathers stand on end."

Tanya nodded as she punched in some information. "Well, this will tell us if he's hiding anything."

A quick second after hitting enter, the computer beeped, and lots of files popped up. As Nosedive and Tanya read on, their eyes grew wide.

"I can't believe that Washington State would even hire a guy like this!" exclaimed Nosedive.

"They wouldn't," corrected Tanya, pointing to another section on the screen. "According to this, Decker was hired on for three days before being fired and investigated on faking background information on his application. He disappeared before he faced a judge. And this is a list of known social security numbers he had used. That's why they could never tie him to his crimes."

"Man, he was even discharged dishonorably from military for scandalous reasons."

"'Excessive use of combat skills, Carl Decker is a candidate for mental evaluation,'" read Tanya. "This guy is warped! 'Shows signs of manic-depression;' 'His chauvinistic views has caused several female captains to resign from the military;' 'Causes dangerous situation;' and 'He is excessive in verbal discipline to juveniles in boot camp.' Sheesh."

"That dude has to be the one messing up all those areas," claimed Nosedive.

"But why?" asked Tanya, saving the files. "We gotta tell Wildwing and Canard and Captain Klegghorn."

Nosedive nodded.

X

"I don't know," murmured Canard, looking at some of the printed sheets.

"It does explain some of his behavior," Wildwing stated. "And it explains why he was at the park without back up."

Canard looked up at Nosedive and Tanya. "Did you get with Klegghorn on this?"

Tanya nodded. "He said he'd call back if everything checked out."

Canard just nodded.

X

In a small room filled with multiple contraptions, a muscled figure stood hunched over a desk. A bright light was shining over a box with an old clock and wires sticking out of it.

"Stupid punk kids," he was muttering. "Brainless women. But mostly punk kids. I'll show them. Discipline is what's needed. Fun rots brains. Without any fun, kids will grow up better, and then parents will thank me."

A wicked grin stole across his face. "Let's see if those freaks manage to ruin this brilliant piece of art."

X

"That's ludicrous!" bellowed Commissioner Lyons, his face all red. "That hair could have fallen while he was investigating the scene."

"Contaminating the crime scene? How unprofessional." Klegghorn stared at his boss. "His DNA is a match, and since we are such by the book men, we need to bring him in for questioning."

"Captain Klegghorn. . ."

The phone on Klegghorn's desk rang. "Klegghorn," he about snapped into the phone. After a few moments of silence, Klegghorn raised an eyebrow and turned to his fax machine. "Oh really," he said, as paper upon paper began sliding out. "Thank you."

Klegghorn hung up the phone and stared at the commissioner sitting in his desk. "It's confirmed," said Klegghorn, a small victorious smirk on his face. "Your number one man is a wanted felon." Klegghorn reached for the fax papers and dropped them in front of the Commissioner.

Commissioner Lyons sat still, looking pale as he skimmed through the papers. Then he put on a brilliant smile. "Captain Klegghorn!" he said in a jolly voice. "In light of this situation, I must say you never cease to amaze me. Once again, your superior detective skills has found and is about to eliminate corruption in our force. Remind me to give you a holiday bonus." With that, he barged out of the office.

"Hmph," snorted Klegghorn. "Sure."

He went back to his desk and opened up the top drawer, pulling out the tele-communicator. Flipping it open, he hit the send button, and almost immediately, Canard's face showed up.

"Speak to me!" he heard Nosedive answer over the voice speakers.

Klegghorn kept a straight face. "I just got word back from some of my contacts. Tanya and Nosedive had it right. Decker is a wanted man. Not only on forgery and such, but on terrorism from his earlier years. Apparently, Decker is missing a few gears inside his head and has been getting worse ever since."

"Great," muttered Canard.

"I'm about to put an APB out on him."

"We'll keep an eye on him from our end," said Canard, before shutting off.

Klegghorn closed his communicator and opened the drawer. He held it opened for a moment and then closed it, sticking the communicator into his pocket. Some way or another, he had a feeling he was going to need to get in contact with the ducks.

X

Duke was driving the Migrator while Mallory and Nosedive rode behind him on the Duck Pods.

A small beep caught their attention.

Klegghorn's voice came over the communicator. "Someone fitting the description of Carl Decker was seen over at the Anaheim Mall. Units are on their way."

"We're nearby, Captain," responded Wildwing.

"The mall?" questioned Canard. "What's he planning on vandalizing this time? The food court?"

Nosedive's slightly offended voice came over the speakers. "Man, I resent that. Just because we eat a lot doesn't mean we spend a lot of time having fun near food. Although. . ."

"Although what?"

"Could we, like, pick up some triple spicy double decker tacos after we nail this guy? I'm starving!"

Canard stifled a laugh as Wildwing bumped his head against the dashboard in mild aggravation.

X  
The Anaheim Mall was packed with shoppers. Weekend sales were underway at every department store and boutique. Small time venders were stationed in little booths along the paths, selling everything from cell phone accessories to candles.

"Should we split up?" asked Tanya.

Canard nodded. "Mallory, Nosedive, you take the northern side. Grin, you take the south, but contact us as soon as you know something. Wildwing and Tanya, you two head for the west, Duke and I will go east."

Each of the ducks separated and headed into their directions.

X

Mallory kept looking over her shoulder, trying to spot Decker's face in the crowd. She suddenly found herself bumping into Nosedive.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, annoyed.

"Cause I think I just realized where Decker might be heading," answered Nosedive, pointing up.

Mallory looked in the direction and blinked.

The giant robot above Captain Comics continued to smile, waving his arms about.

Nosedive ran for the entrance, Mallory right behind him.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"So far, all the places that were hit were places that kids had fun. Captain Comics attracts teens like crazy on weekends. Not just because of the comics, but because of the toys and the arcade center. And today is a scheduled card game tournament."

Mallory turned on her communicator and quickly contacted Wildwing as Nosedive ran through the doors.

He stopped at the counter, where his friends Thrash and Mook were ringing up customers.

"Hey, dude," greeted Thrash. "Like, we got your order in this morning."

"Great," responded Nosedive. "But there is some major bad news getting ready to go down. Have you seen a tall guy about yay high with blond hair, grey eyes, and zero sense of fun?"

Mook furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, like, there was this really uncool guy scooping the place out about ten minutes ago."

Thrash snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah. . . he didn't fit with the group, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. The look he gave us was like, brrrr! Arctic." Mook shivered.

Mallory joined Nosedive's side.

"He was most definitely here," Nosedive told her.

"The others are on their way here. In the meantime, I say we scope the place."

Thrash and Mook continued helping their customers, but worry was now evident on their normal cheerful faces.

"Man, I don't see anything," said Nosedive.

"Let's run an outside perimeter check," suggested Mallory, exiting out of the back entrance of the arcade room.

Nosedive was right behind her.

Both of them circled the back of the perimeter, looking up and down.

Mallory even got on the floor to check under some parked cars.

Nosedive stopped by the dumpster. He gave it a look, shrugged, then opened the lid. He immediately shut it. "Mallory?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Mallory threw him a confused look as she walked to the dumpster and opened it. Her face went deathly still.

"Guys?" they heard Wildwing call on the communicator. "We're here, where are you?"

Mallory flipped on her com-unit. "Wing, get everybody out of the building. There's a bomb right outside." She slammed the dumpster shut.

"Run, Dive! Twenty seconds left."

"But everyone won't get out in time!" shouted Nosedive, helplessly.

Mallory paused, Wildwing's "No collateral damage" rule still implanted to her head. "Fine then, let's push!

Both Mallory and Nosedive got behind the dumpster and pushed, rolling it away from the side of the building. Luck was on their side as a slight decline helped in acceleration.

"Now!" cried Mallory. Both Nosedive and Mallory stopped pushing and turned the opposite way, heading back for the building.

A large booming sound echoed through the air, sending fire, smoke, garbage and paint went flying everywhere.

Nosedive grunted as the force of the explosion drove him to the ground. A few moments later, he pushed himself up on his hands and looked around. His hair and back dripped with purple paint. "Mallory?" he called out. Then he gasped. "Mallory!"

Not too far was Mallory, face down. She didn't move.

Nosedive's com-unit beeped.

"Dive?" he heard his brother calling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded. "But Mallory's down."

"Hang on," he heard Wildwing say. "We're trying to get people under control. Tanya will be out in a moment."

Nosedive clicked off his comm unit. He glances around, feeling chills going up his back. Even though it was day light, the whole thing seemed spooky.

A soft moan made him feel better.

"Mallory?"

"Not so loud," he heard her mutter.

Mallory pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times and then squeezed her eyes shut. "Ugh, I can't see," she muttered in frustration. "I was looking at the dumpster when it exploded. And what is this?" she asked, feeling wet stickiness all over her arms.

"Paint," muttered Nosedive, trying to wring it out of his hair. He gave up and helped her up. "Hang on, Mal. . . Tanya's coming." He began to lead her back to the rear entrance of Captain Comics.

The double doors burst open and Tanya came running out towards them.

"Great to see you," said Nosedive, looking relieved.

"Wish I could say the same," responded Mallory, her eyes still closed.

"I. . ." started Tanya, before a sharp cracking sound interrupted her.

The side window of a nearby car had a neat little bullet hole in it.

"Get down!" she hollered, shoving both Mallory and Nosedive to the ground.

Nosedive yanked out his puck blaster. "We're being shot at?" he asked incredulously. "Isn't there an unspoken rule or something that you can't be shot at so many times within a certain time period?"

Several pings were heard as bullets struck the side of the car.

Tanya quickly looked over the hood of the car and fired of a couple pucks.

Nosedive did the same from the rear.

"Nosedive," called Mallory. "Is the gas tank on your side?"

"Uh, no?"

"Oh, stars," muttered Tanya. "If this car is full of gas, we're as good as char broiled."

Mallory raised a hand. "Be quiet," she said, pulling out her puck blaster.

Nosedive stared at her, incredulous. "Um, Mallory?" he said. "Don't you kind of need to see in order to aim and shoot?"

"I've been practicing," was all she said.

Nosedive and Tanya remained silent, watching with apprehension.

They flinched as another round of bullets punctured the side of the car.

Mallory leapt up and fired twice.

An angry cry echoed through the parking lot.

Tanya leapt up and ran towards where the cry had come from, followed closely by Nosedive.

Mallory, in the meantime, quickly informed Wildwing of what was happening.

Further up ahead, Tanya checked Carl Decker against another car. She rested on top of him, knee against his back.

"Get off of me!" he shouted. "You freaks! I knew you would be here! You are a danger to civilization! Just wait until I bring you to court. I will be hailed a hero!"

X

Mallory sat inside the Migrator, Tanya checking out her eyes.

Mallory squinted as Tanya flashed a light into them.

"You'll be fine," she said. "They're just a little sensitive to light."

"So what's going to happen to Decker?" asked Nosedive, standing right outside their vehicle.

Wildwing, Canard, and Klegghorn watched as Decker was led away by police.

"My guess is he'll be placed into a Institutional Ward before he ever sees the inside of a jail cell," Klegghorn replied.

"But what made him like that?" asked Nosedive.

Captain Klegghorn shrugged. "He just liked being a hero to the point that he created 'dangerous' scenarios in his own mind to conquer."

Nosedive furrowed his eyebrows.

Canard placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, kid, there are no sufficient explanations behind what people do."

Klegghorn shrugged his shoulders as he began to walk away. "Minds are very fragile things. They can become twisted or broken in a matter of moments."

During their ride home, Nosedive remained silent in thought.

Wildwing and Canard casted worried looks at one another.

**In the Next Episode of Mighty Ducks. . .**

Duke glared at Mallory who struggled to keep from laughing as he picked himself off the floor. The culprit who pushed him was only one foot away, chewing on hay.

It let out a disdainful bleat.

X

Tanya grinned at Nosedive as the younger duck beamed.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "I fixed the leak."

Their amusement and good cheer were cut short as alarms began to blare throughout the Pond.

X

Wildwing whirled around, pointing a finger to Canard. "If you had listened to me, this would never have happened!" he shouted.

Canard looked taken aback.


End file.
